


Morning in the Garden

by Daegaer



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: 1st Century CE, Double Drabble, Easter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-11
Updated: 2004-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary is ready to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning in the Garden

The stone is gone, rolled away. The other women are gone, run away. The figure in white that she thought she saw is gone. In the tomb, _he_ is gone as well. She is quite alone, standing in the harsh sunlight, with only the sound of the cicadas to tell her she is not deaf.

She is not alone, she realises. A man is standing some way off, looking up into the branches of a tree. A gardener employed by the rich man whose tomb this is, she thinks, and runs over.

'Sir, sir!' she cries, 'Where have they taken him? Tell me, I will take him away and will trouble no one.'

The gardener does not answer, his attention all on the tree. She sees there is a nest in the branches, with the birds fluttering back and forth feeding their young.

'Sir, please,' she begs and puts her hand on his arm, not caring what he will think of her.

He bows his head for a moment and turns, a smile breaking out on his face.

'Mary,' he says, 'Mary.'

Standing in the warm sunlight, the unneeded spices tumbled and forgotten at her feet, Mary begins to laugh.


End file.
